


Eiji's Secret- Practice

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Lewd Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Normal rehearsals weren't cutting it. Van the "slow-starter" wasn't exactly the most graceful person and needed extra help to master some dance routines . To remedy the situation, Eiichi has called upon the help his younger brother, a prodigy with many untapped talent and potential, in what he believes was his genius idea to kill two birds with one stone. It is in practice Van finally learns to dance and also about Eiji.





	Eiji's Secret- Practice

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri. Broccoli does. 

Practice 

Van squinted at the heavy wooden door before him. Unlike the studio they regularly practiced in, Eiji would have seen him through the glass. But the younger male decided to use an older, smaller studio. He sighed and wondered if it would be a long day. If it would be awkward. Eiji gave off a quiet vibe. It was a different kind from the one Kira exuded, which oftentimes felt somber and piercing. It was a kind of quiet that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. A quiet that was calming, yet made him feel exposed. It was a quiet that did this to him--have all of these thoughts just race about in his head, trying to unravel the enigma that was Eiichi's younger brother. The younger brother of HEAVENS' leader. His leader. 

Who knew that screwing up a lot would give him an opportunity like this? There was a distance he could not close in on. The younger male appeared cautious and he did what was needed perfectly. That was the reason he was there. He could still hear Eiichi's sharp voice reprimanding him. Replaying the memory made him feel like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"You can practice with Eiji. With his help I am sure you will get better exponentially than if you practice on your own. Hell, just one session and I'm sure the dance will come naturally to you." 

He shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on how he had disappointed Eiichi. He had to focus. He pulled the door open and slipped inside.

"You came through!" Eiji exclaimed, turning his head to look at Van.

Van's breath hitched for a moment as he met Eiji's violet eyes. They held his steadily and he caught a hint of something glinting within them. He was dressed in a pale lavender hoodie and very short.... shorts? Probably. The hoodie was oversized and then there were his slender legs. Typically, for practice they would all be in their matching track suits. Eiichi preferred it. But here they were both dressed as what ever they just felt like, he mused, observing his own choice of clothing in the mirror, wearing only the lower half of his track suit and a plain white tank top. He already felt his own anxieties melting away. Surely, they both felt the same, that they both wanted to have a relaxed atmosphere. 

"Of course. Wouldn' wanna waste your time!" 

"Or, are you afraid to hear my brother like that, again?" 

Oh, he's sassy. 

"I wouldn' say afraid. But it hurt a lot. Because I know what Eiichan expects of me and I know I can do it." 

Eiji's face visibly softened at his response.

"You were here early. So now I feel late. Did I miss anythin'?" 

Eiji shook his head. "I was just stretching." 

"Then, let's start from there." Van suggested. 

 

Van looked at Eiji to start their session and wondered if this was one of Eiichi's plans not only meant for him but for his brother as well. It was a chance for the younger man to lead. Van was certain of it. The corner of one of his lips curled up. Their leader was indeed a genius. His admiration for him increased even more. The pair finished the warm up exercises with sun salutations. 

"You warm, Kiryuin san?" Eiji asked,opening his eyes and tilting his head a little to look at Van.  
"Van is fine." the older brunet answered, opening his own eyes, and releasing his hands and a deep breath of air. 

"Van.....san" the young man finished politely. Van ran a hand through his hair and smiled wryly. He'd take that over him being completely formal. Choosing a place that in this moment he could only describe as intimate, and the attire they chose to wear proof of taking some walls between them down, hearing his name tumble out of Eiji's mouth clumsily and uncertainly only reminded him of how much they didn't know of each other. He was pretty much an open book, but he couldn't shake the feeling though that the male many years his junior had many more secrets he was keeping to himself. 

"We're teammates, so I hope that we can get to know one another better and be comfortable." he offered him, shaking his hand. Van held Eiji's hand a bit longer, noticing how much bigger his own hands were in comparison, and how soft the younger man's was. His face crinkled a little at the contact, and was his back suddenly hurting? He was definitely old in comparison to this spring chicken. 

"Mm! Please, take care of me today." he said with a bow. 

"I believe that is your job today!" Van admonished him playfully.  
"Y-Yes Van san! Then, I'll do my best!" 

Van... It's Van... he thought to himself while shaking his head but following his lead. 

"Big brother is very smart." Eiji started,"I think I see what he is doing here. He is targeting... I don't want to call them problems...weaknesses?"

"Those were my exact thoughts when I walked in!" Van agreed. 

"Then, are you read to begin? Luckily in our formation we dance beside each other for most of it. But, before we start, do you know why I chose this studio?" 

"Well, for starters, i don think anyone'll look here. So privacy? The place is smaller too so--" 

Van thought back to the many times they had to restart the dance steps due to his a step that was too early, too late, too stiff... There were really small but very important details to how exact what little movement they made were. Eiichi encouraged their individuality, however not if it were detrimental to the overall product. For Van sometimes his movements were "too big."  
"A smaller room means... physically no room to mess up?" Van half joked. 

A breathy, sweet chuckle from Eiji reached his ears, and he felt his heart flutter. He expected him to laugh, wanted him to. That was the point of the self deprecating joke. In this case, the typical response would also be an even digger dig at him by the recipients of his joke but Eiji's laugh and the gentle look he gave him were not signs of him laughing at him, but with him. It was not a laugh that made him feel ashamed but one that gave him peace. 

"We dance close to each other. But there is a fair distance between as well. Our stage will be large... think of this as a visualizing exercise. No matter the size of the venue, it will be helpful so that no matter what we are, we will be positioned just right and because we are doing this together everything will be second nature come the time of performance." 

"I get it." 

"Good. It is easier said than done. But, I have utmost faith in you, Van san. So then, shall we start? I think first it's best to break up the choreography into parts, and then we can start from the up to the end! So... like this." Eiji started moving, and instead of counting steps he hummed to the song. Van watched him closely, and he swore just from his movements alone, he could hear the song without him even humming. He could see the movements in the song. He shifted from foot to foot his eyes transfixed on him. 

"Well...? Try it." 

Van nodded, following along. He counted in his head, tried to imagine the song. Yet somehow, his mind kept drifting off. 

"Not bad! But use more control in your movements but at the same time don't try too hard." 

Van knew his movements were off. But if Eiji noticed he made no indication that he did. He didn't comment on it and just encouraged him to keep going. It was a different from Eiichi's much needed constructive criticism that left his ego a little bruised on occasion. From that he knew... just how well balanced just the brothers alone were. He found himself working harder from that point so that they manged to power through the entire routine. 

"That...that was great!" Eiji exclaimed, once they finished the routine, "let's go again!" 

With each run it felt easier and easier. The tension he felt was drifting away. It was starting to feel less like wok and more like... fun. 

"Hah... let's take a break?" the smaller male managed, in between gasps

"One more time!" Van insisted, taking position and then quickly transitioning into the first step.From that step, time seemed to move slowly as Van found himself stumbling over his own feet and falling over right onto Eiji's chest. His eyes shut tightly as he braced for what was going to happen--his brain overreacting and assuming he'd knock both himself and his smaller band member down onto the floor. Instead, he felt something soft beneath his hands. Without thinking about it his hands curled slightly and squeezed gently as he tried to identify the source. 

Van jumped back sputtering. There was no way. Right? He tried to rationalize what it was. The hoodie was really big on Eiji, there was a lot of fabric. That could explain what he felt. Yeah, that had to be it! Yet there was another voice arguing that what he felt was beneath the garment and not the material at all.  
"B-B-B.....Boo..Boo.."

"Yes, Van san?" 

Eiji was still being polite and formal. But everything from his words to the tone of his voice caused Van to shiver. There was a hint of darkness in his voice, and it sounded lower than normal, playful and teasing. 

"..bies... Boobies!" he finished his hands waving in the air in circular motions, imitating the way his hands would glide over something soft...Kneading the air. 

There was a silence after that. Eiji remained composed, lips lifting into a small smile. The cautious, shy person that Van met--that he knew appeared to be replaced by an imp. This had to be someone else. 

"Yes." Eiji answered simply, smile widening. Just when Van thought he was calming down, that one word confirmation was enough to quicken his pulse all over again. And that wasn't all. In a quick motion, Eiji lifted the hoodie up to reveal the soft round flesh beneath, the bounce not going unnoticed as her breasts were unveiled. 

"Touch them." 

In a trance, he walked back towards her, carefully reaching over to cup each breast in his hands. He felt Eiji shiver as she moaned softly. He thought the sighs from accidentally touching her before was dangerous. Now he really knew he was knee deep in something. But he wasn't sure he wanted to leave anyway. In fact, he could barely think at all in that moment. His body was moving on its own. He stopped abruptly and looked at her face, flushed and confused, before taking her hands down and placing them on his waist and pulling her to him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She shut her eyes tightly stiffening a little, opening them when Van's hands cupped her face gently. 

For a while they gazed into one another's eyes. Brown and amethyst both shining with the same emotion.Establishing synchronicity. Both of their gazes lowered to one another's lips before they both shut their eyes and pressed them against each other. It was a simple and innocent kiss, experimental, a sort of agreement. They both pulled away and looked at one another once more before touching lips again. This time, they allowed their mouths to dance against one another's. Van had taken a liking to sucking onto Eiji's lips on occasion rewarding him with her hand tightening around him, nails digging into him.

He was surprised when she initiated the deepening of their kiss further when she slid her tongue into his mouth. Van gasped, allowing her to stick her tongue as far as she could into his mouth one of her hands rubbing on a hard nipple beneath his shirt and the other rubbing him between his legs.His hands were occupied as well, one groping her plump ass and the other finding its way between her thighs. He let his fingers graze the area slightly at first, causing her to shake and hiss. Was she already that sensitive? He pressed down a little harder this time and rubbed her through the fabric. It was already very wet. She may as well have been leaking. Fuck. What if she already was? Well if she was then... he could work with that. 

He groaned when he felt a nip and his lower lip being tugged on. He was so distracted he didn't even know that he stopped doing anything all together. He muttered an apology to her before returning her kisses once more and then breaking it to lay kisses on her neck. He worked the hoodie off of her in that time as his hands explored her body. So, this was Eiji... He felt happy because from this alone he felt that he had her trust. He wondered what she felt, but decided from that moment that whatever she personally felt, his aim was to make her feel good. 

Van continued to rain kisses along her neck, nibbling and suckling on her skin softly and carefully as to not leave a mark, laying her down on to the floor. His hand that was on her ass cheek slid into her little short, shorts, making a sound of realization against her heated skin. No underwear... As if she read his mind, he felt a little squeeze in his groin area. That's right he had no room to judge. After all, he wasn't wearing underwear either. 

As he continued to kiss and graze his teeth against her neck he thought of leaving markings on her. Even though he was under her spell he wasn't too far gone to completely forget that there could be consequences with fraternizing with her. And he wasn't going to leave proof in plain sight. He nestled in the hollow between her breasts, and decided he'd leave his mark right in the area he finished lovingly stroking his cheek against. Eiji's back arched, desperate for close contact, her breath grew more ragged and her whimpering more frequent. He took it as a sign to move further, gently squeezing on her breasts and pinching her nipples and then moving both hands to the waist band of her shorts pulling on the sides slowly.His mouth had moved on to the twin mounds on her chest, giving them equal attention, the same flick and swirl of the tongue, still inching the bottoms down slowly. He stopped for a moment to admire her before taking her lips in his once more.

He was still teasing her, running his fingers along the her flesh as it was exposed. Suddenly down below, he was hit by a cool rush of air and then a warmth enveloping him and realized that she decided to be the proactive one. Eiji pulled his pants down to his knees and wasted no time in wrapping her hands around his dick. Van didn't even bother holding back the long groan he emitted, stopping his playful antics immediately, fists clenching the fabric before just as abruptly pulling them down. Her name came out as a whine, as they were finally skin to skin. 

He allowed her to continue her experimentation and exploration. This was the Eiji that the angels and public only caught glimpses of. The side that some speculated on, dreamed of... A side some may even deny the existence of. She was on a mission, to learn his body and what pleased it, and damn she was amazing--from the way she adjusted her grip, to the force of her tug and the frequency.

When he felt that she found comfortable rhythm,he decided to make his move, palming her breasts and sliding his hand between her legs. He trailed a finger all the way down her slit, his finger slick with her moisture, dribbling onto the back of his hand. He repeated a couple more times, the last time sliding it back up to her clit. She shook beneath him, but continued. Van could feel her focus in the way she moved in spite of his teasing, the pad of his finger rubbing circles on her clit, going in one direction and then the reverse. 

Eiji was practically pooling beneath him so that he decided she was ready. He slid his finger back down, teasing the opening before promptly allowing the tip to enter her. He felt her moving her hips, and her walls throbbing, attempting to suck him in. He moved slowly, not giving in to her, exploring her insides, enjoying how hot and wet she was. Eventually, he pushed his finger all the way in, in and out, just as focused as she was. He slid another finger in and gained a positive response, her stiffening and pausing abruptly,one hands fisting the sheet beside her while the other squeezed his length tightly as her toes curled. "More..." Her voice was a broken whisper, but one he obliged to, inserting a third finger in. She yelped, and he could tell that he inflicted a little pain upon her but she prompted him to continue and it was enough for him to keep going. Her hips moved sloppily, grinding into his fingers as hard as she could. Van didn't even know she could get any wetter but as his fingers dove in and out of her,he felt his skin softening as if they were melting in side of her, and her thick juice coating his hand.

Van wanted to both completely pull away but at the same time stay in the safety and warmth he felt being inside of her. Still, the scent of her sweat and sex was driving him mad. He wanted to taste her. With those thoughts he pulled out of her his hand vulnerable in the outside air. He looked at his hands glistening with her honey bringing it to his face, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His tongue slid between his teeth and lapped at his wrist up to his palm, before licking and sucking on each finger, finishing with a gratuitous pop of his lips. 

When he was finished he peered down at her, savoring the vision before him. Her chest heaving with every breath, lips slightly parted and a beautiful pair of amethyst staring back at him through half lidded eyes clouded with lust. His lips curved up into a gentle smile, placing his palm on her knees and then parting her legs. He licked his lips before dipping his head between her legs. 

He started on her clit, and brushed against it playfully with just the tip of his tongue, focusing the a little pressure on it before trailing it down and back up again. He continued the motions, going faster every time and always ending right at her sensitive button. As he continued he added other motions, different rhythms, slurping. He would tug at her inner lips occasionally, a small bearable pinch, not too hard but enough of a contrast to the much gentler touches. While his mouth serviced her clit and her folds his fingers were working her inside. Three fingers were sliding in and out, but still she remained tight. Beneath him, he started to feel her stiffen, and her body stopped arching to meet his tongue.

“Nnn.... Van...!” the sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks. She tugged at his hair and motioned for him to come over to her. He followed and they kissed. She pulled away to trail her lips up his neck, sending shivers up his spine before whispering in his ear. 

“Don't I taste good? What about you?” 

Van suddenly found himself on the cool floor straddled by the petite brunette. He gripped her thighs, slightly lifting his body as he watched her grind against him feverishly, swinging her hips every time she pushed upward. His cock was slick and hot from her juices and he was eager to take it to the next step. When he saw her smirk, he knew that she knew and used it to her advantage, letting her entrance hover above his tip and swaying her him in the air. Eiji took her hands and pushed on Van's pelvis as she lowered herself onto him, slowly taking his cock in.

When every bit of him was inside of her, she waited a little, focusing on how he filled her, how he pulsed in tandem with her. Then she moved her hips a little, feeling herself stretch with small movements. They gradually grew faster and rougher until they could barely make any vocal sounds and there was only the sound of their panting. She bounced harder and faster and with her legs still wrapped tightly around him, she pressed her body against his. She slowed down her pace, letting him slide in and out of her in a nice, slow, even tempo. This way, she could feel all of him filling her, and every time he made contact with a special spot inside of her, she got louder, tightening around him even more , getting closer and closer to the edge, and as she squeezed him, it seemed that he was getting bigger inside her as well. 

“You're close too... aren't you?” The petite brunette teased carressing Van's face, contorting slightly, with furrowed brows, clenched jaws, a look of pure determination and focus as he attempted to fight the inevitable. Van didn't respond with words but instead flipped Eiji over so she was on her knees and he was behind her. So as to not lose any of their build up, he slid inside of her as quickly as he had changed their positions, one of his large hands on her waist, the other kneading and occasionally slapping her ass until a vivid pink colored the tender skin.

The two called each other's names as they they climaxed. Van pulled out his seed spilling over Eiji's lower back and ass cheeks. Her cream pooled from her contracting cunt,cascading onto the floor. Van lowered himself to catch it as it fell, invigorated by how sweetness flooded him as soon as it his his tongue. When he finished cleaning her off, on all fours he licked off what had fallen on the floor and when he was done, he was face to face with Eiji who was sitting upright on her knees and glancing at him with a combination of admiration and shyness. 

“Mm...”he licked and smacked his lips and grinned up at her to which she responded by stroking his wild brown hair.

He sat up on his knees just as she was, mimicking her too and reached over, using the mirror in the sudio to guide him, he gingerly touched an area on her he had coated with her cum. 

“Sorry about that...” he said getting up and taking his tanktop and cleaning her with it. He could always say that he had gotten too hot and sweaty in his shirt if someone asked him why he was shirtless. 

Eiji shook her head. 

“Not at all... maybe next time we could....” she started but stopped with a giggle, “Thank you, I had a good time.”

 

The two finished dressing up and for some reason it seemed to hit them what just happened. 

“So uh.... n-next practice...” Van stammered.

“Yes, we'll see each other again.” Eiji replied softly. 

The two pushed passed each other through the studio door laughing with one another before heading their separate ways for the day. 

 

A/N: It was long but I finished it and I like and I'm pretty happy with it! I am thinking of making this a series of smut stories based on Eiji being founded out as girl by another boi. I think it's a fun thing to explore. To all who has gotten through this, thank you for reading. 

Edit: Title changed, but will be part of a series called Eiji's Secret.


End file.
